¿Que futuro me esperaba?
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: En hora Buena, el 6° capitulo ta está en linea. Irvine confunde más a Moonbay, y ella se piensa más las cosas, un romance muy extraño.
1. Default Chapter

QUE FUTURO ME ESPERABA.  
  
CAPITULO 1: "VISITAS"  
La mujer bajó de un salto de su Zoid con la vitalidad que había tenido siempre, se sacudió las manos y miró la casa frente a ella. Tras el portón, en el jardín, observó a dos pequeños niños que jugaban, sonrió, eran tan parecidos, que era más que obvio que fueran hermanos. Tocó el timbre y la niña que jugaba en el pasto la volteó a ver, se acercó a ella con brinquitos y a través de la reja la saludó.  
  
-"Hola señora extraña"- le saludó con inocencia-"Yo soy Rhoda y él es mi hermano James"- señaló al niño que seguía jugando-"Tengo casi tres años y me gusta el pastel de chocolate, se contar hasta el veinte y puedo tocar mi nariz con la punta de mi dedo teniendo los ojos cerrados."- la niña siguió hablando con la mujer, quien la miraba con una increíble ternura, la chiquilla mientras tanto seguía con su charla no importándole quien era mientras la escuchase, eso era lo de menos.  
  
-"¿Quién es, Rhoda?"- Preguntó una joven mujer que salía por la puerta de la casa. La otra se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa-"Disculpe las molestias que le causó mi hija"- se dirigió ahora hacía la mujer del portón- "¿Qué se le ofrece?"  
  
-"Vine a visitarte Fine, a ti y a Ban"  
  
La otra mujer se mostró incrédula y sorprendida-"Moonbay"- dijo a penas en un susurro.  
  
-"Así es, ¿como has estado vieja amiga?"- introdujo la mano a través de la reja para estrechar la de su amiga. La otra la estrechó con fuerza y entusiasmo mientras gritaba de alegría.  
  
-"¿Qué es todo ese escándalo, cielo?"- un hombre salió por la parte trasera de la casa con herramientas en la mano y acompañado de un organoide plateado.  
  
-"¡Mira quien a venido a vernos!"- gritó estrechando aún la mano de su amiga con envidiable energía, Ban miró esto y comenzó a reír.  
  
-"Zansakibus, Fine, deja que pase de una buena vez".  
  
La mujer asintió y dejó la mano, Moonbay la regresó a su costado. Fine abrió la puerta y le pidió amablemente que pasara.  
  
-"¿Quién es ella mamá?"- se acercó la niña impidiéndole la entrada a la mujer.  
  
-"Si mamá, ¿Quién es ella?"- preguntó acercándose el niño que momentos antes jugaba en el pasto.  
  
-"Ella es su tía Moonbay"- contestó el padre.  
  
-"¿Nustra tía?"- comentó el niño.-"Así como la tía Maria y el tío Irvine?"- terminó la niña.  
  
Moonbay casi tembló al escuchar ese nombre, pensó que él no tendría ahora comunicación con ellos, siendo un caza recompensas como era, ella creyó que sería el menos comunicado de todos.  
  
-"Sí, como ellos"- respondió Ban y Moonbay salió de sus pensamientos-"¿Qué esperas? Pasa"-la invitó el hombre.  
  
La mujer estaba por entrar al calido hogar que tenía en frente, pero un pequeño gritillo se lo impidió.  
  
-"Oye, hace calor aquí dentro ¿me puedo bajar?". La voz vino desde el Zoid en el que había llegado, miró hacia éste y observó una pequeña cabecita asomar desde la cabina.  
  
La morena volvió sobre sus huellas y tomó en brazos a la pequeña criatura, sus dos amigos la miraron sorprendidos, nunca imaginaron a Moonbay viajando con una niña, prácticamente a ella no le gustaban; algunas veces, cuando viajaban es sus Zoids durante la guerra, ella decía que los niños pequeños eran ruidosos.  
  
-"¿Es tu sobrina?"- preguntó Fine con naturalidad, bien podría ser hija de alguna de sus hermanas.  
  
-"No, ella es mi hija".  
  
La pareja de esposos quedó aún más sorprendida que antes, eso si que era increíble.  
  
-"Así que finalmente te casaste"- pronunció Ban apenas se hubo recuperado de la impresión.  
  
La mujer no dijo nada, solo caminó con su niña en brazos hasta entrar en la casa.  
  
[pic]  
  
Irvine caminaba rumbo a casa de su mejor amigo, se le había hecho tarde y le había prometido el ayudarle a reparar su Zoid.  
  
-"Maldición, maldición" - murmuró repetidamente- "Maldición, maldición".  
  
Cuando llegó a la casa miró como en frente de ésta había un enorme Gustav estacionado en el frente de colores rojo, verde y blanco, se quedó sorprendido durante unos minutos observando, pensando en que si aquello era posible.  
  
[pic]  
  
Ban miró por la ventana de la sala a un hombre parado junto al Gustav de su amiga, una repentina necesidad de sonreír vino a su rostro, y salió sin decir nada; las mujeres no se extrañaron pensando que iba a ver a los niños.  
  
Fine hablaba y hablaba sobre como había sido su vida en los últimos 5 años en los que no se vieron, de su esposo, sus hijos, lo gentil que era la hermana de Ban para con ella.  
  
-"Fine."- la interrumpió tomando su mano, quería aprovechar de que ahora estaban a solas.  
  
La otra la miró con confusión, sabía que ella hacía eso cuando necesitaba decirle algo serio y de importancia. Le sonrió un poco para indicarle que comenzara, que ella escucharía con atención y sin hacerle juicios.  
  
-"No les he dicho nada sobre mi esposo, como te habrás dado cuenta"- la rubia asintió con calma.  
  
-"Sí, me he dado cuenta"  
  
-"Bueno, eso es por que no lo tengo, no tengo esposo, nunca lo tuve y creo que no lo tendré"  
  
-"¿Entonces tu pareja y tú viven en unión libre?"- preguntó un poco dudosa, su amiga solo negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse a través de sus ojos negros mientras se mordía los labios con pesadumbre, aún sujetando la mano de su mejor amiga. -"¿Qué pasó entonces amiga?".  
  
Antes de que pudiera contestarle escucharon el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse.  
  
-"Miren quien llegó"- se escuchó la voz de Ban.  
  
Moonbay miró a Fine con rostro de suplica, ella asintió, casi quedando de acuerdo de que no le contaría nada a nadie.  
  
-"No te preocupes, no diré nada"  
  
Ban entró a la sala acompañado de alguien con una sonrisa plena en el rostro, Moonbay sintió un ligero espasmo al verlo nuevamente.  
  
Irvine, el hombre al que alguna vez amó.  
  
[pic]  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic, a decir verdad, no es el primero que escribo de Zoids, tengo escribiendo otros dos más, y creo que no serán los únicos.  
  
Quiero agradecerles muy estrechamente a los que hayan leído mi fic (y es que se que hay realmente pocos fans de Zoids, pero es que aún no es muy conocida ésta serie, yo soy nueva en esto de ser fan de Zoids, pues apenas lo empezaron a trasmitir en mi país y en un horario poco conveniente). También quiero agradecerle a Antonio, Angelica y a la Diosa Saiya (que sus historias son realmente buenas ^o^)  
  
Por favor, les pido que dejen Review y díganme su opinión, es muy importante para mi que lo hagan, así sabré que les gustaría que pasara más adelante.  
  
Algún comentario aparte, critica o si solo desean contactarse conmigo a uno de mis e-mail: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 


	2. Sorpresas

QUE FUTURO ME ESPERABA.  
  
CAPITULO 2: SORPRESA.  
Irvine se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa. Moonbay siguió estática, como si verlo de pronto la hubiera paralizado, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, en verdad que no lo esperaba.  
  
-"Hey Moonbay ¿Qué hay? Tiempo sin verte ¿Qué has hecho en estos cinco años?"  
  
-"¿Eh?."- saltó de pronto cuando Fine le dio un codazo para que reaccionase- "N-Nada interesante ni fuera de lo común"- casi tartamudeó- "Pero cuéntame tú ¿Qué aventuras te han asediado Señor gran Caza Recompensas?"- su tono de voz ahora era el de siempre, con ese matiz divertido con el que siempre se habían tratado, el hombre sonrió, estaba tal y como la recordaba.  
  
Irvine cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Moonbay atrapándola en un muy esporádico abrazo que en verdad ese reencuentro ameritaba, había querido hacerlo desde la boda de Ban y Fine, en la que había sido la ultima vez en la que se habían visto hasta ahora.  
  
A Moonbay casi se le paró el corazón ante el abrazo, y más aún, casi se desmaya con el beso que Irvine depositó en su frente con un gesto cariñoso y amigable.  
  
-'Amigable'- pensó-'amigable, eso es todo lo que es, un amigo, nunca quiso ser más, y tampoco me vio a mi como algo más allá de una compañera a quien fastidiar'.  
  
La tarde siguió pasando con tranquilidad. Todos decían pequeños resúmenes de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo en el que no la vieron, y hablaban del pasado en que estuvieron todos juntos; Moonbay solo escuchaba con atención y solo decía cometarios vanos pero igualmente divertidos, nunca puso en tema su vida después de la boda de Ban y Fine, pues era ahí donde todos los cambios bruscos habían llegado a agolparse en su vida.  
  
-"¿Recuerdan cuando conseguimos mover al Ultra Saurer?"  
  
-"Mi Ultra Saurer, querrás decir"- comentó Moonbay con cara divertida mientas se ponía una mano en el pecho.  
  
-"Nadie dijo que era tuyo, Moonbay"- dijo Irvine-"el hecho de que lograses que andará no quiere decir que fueran a dártelo, es como curar a un cachorro con dueño y quedártelo".  
  
Todos comenzaron a reír mientras seguían conversando sobre sus hazañas pasadas. Era uno de los mejores días que Moonbay había vivido, y esperaba recordarlo para siempre. Siguió riendo y su rostro se giró hacia la izquierda, fue entonces cuando vio al reloj de pared, 9:27 pm marcaba, ya era muy tarde, y su hija necesitaba dormir, además de que ella misma estaba cansada.  
  
-"Bueno"- dijo ella al levantarse-"Es tarde y ya tengo que irme, necesito encontrar un hotel".  
  
Todos la miraron extrañados y un tanto entristecidos.  
  
-"¿Porque no te quedas aquí?"- preguntó Fine.  
  
-"No quiero incomodar a nadie, seriamos muchos en una casa"  
  
-"Entonces ven a la mía, yo vivo solo, y mi casa es muy grande"- agregó Irvine casi acostándose en el sillón donde estaba sentado mientras ponía las manos tras su nuca.  
  
-"No creo que sea conveniente, pero gracias"  
  
-"¿Conveniente?, ¿Por qué?, mi casa es muy grande, ya te lo dije, no veo porque no quieres ir, ahí cabemos perfectamente los dos".  
  
Los niños entraron corriendo de pronto a la casa, Irvine los miró con cariño, después de todo eran sus 'sobrinos'. Dos de los niños se acercaron al hombre entre risas y gritos alegres-"Tío Irvine, Tío Irvine".  
  
Irvine extendió los brazos y los cobijó con ellos a ambos niños con una ternura muy paternal. No se dio cuenta de que una tercera niña lo observaba con ojos grandes mientras se sentaba al lado de Moonbay.  
  
-"Mamá ¿Quién es él?"- preguntó la pequeña apuntando con el dedo al Caza recompensas.  
  
Irvine volteó a verlas sorprendido-"¿Ma-mamá?" -balbuceó y la niña le sonrió ampliamente.  
  
La miró con detenimiento. Su carita era tierna y su piel era de un color moreno claro, mientras que su cabello era de un color castaño raro, casi llegando a un rubio muy opaco, y sus ojos eran verdes, de un verde muy intenso, casi juraría que podrían llegar a ser fosforescentes.  
  
-"Irvine, te presento a Xiomara, ella es mi hija".  
  
Interesante ¿no?, que mala soy en dejarlo ahí. Pero bueno, pido disculpas por haber hecho el capitulo terriblemente corto, les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será un poco más largo.  
  
Por favor, dejen review para saber sus opiniones, también pueden comunicarse conmigo a: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com O bien a: lucca_ayla@hotmail.com  
  
Hasta la próxima entrega!!! 


	3. Dudas

**¿Qué futuro me esperaba?**

****

**Capitulo 3: Dudas.**

****

 Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando el enorme Gustav surcaba el camino hacia algún lugar en especial. Todo era tranquilo afuera mientras las estrellas tintineaban en el firmamento como enormes luciérnagas en la letanía con irreal belleza, con el ruido de los grillos ambientando el paisaje natural, poco era comparable con la hermosura de la naturaleza expuesta ahí; pero adentro todo era muy distinto, el silencio era más vasto y más frío que la noche que asolaba el exterior, sin ningún ruido más allá que el de la maquina en su andar, no había risas, ni comentarios, ni siquiera conversaciones insulsas entre dos viejos conocidos, con el único ambiente de la incomodidad y el silencio de las almas.

 Irvine soltó un momento una palanca del Zoid y se tronó los dedos liberando un momento su tensión. Suspiró y retorno sus manos al volante mientras recordaba lo sucedido al final de aquella tarde.

* * *

 -"Irvine, te presento a Xiomara, ella es mi hija".

 El rostro del hombre no pudo estar más sorprendido, su mandíbula casi había llegado hasta el piso al escuchar esto; le era más que increíble que Moonbay tuviera hijos, él, mejor que nadie, sabía que en su juventud los odiaba ¿Quién le había hecho cambiar de parecer? Sintió una pequeña punzada clavársele en el pecho ante el pensar eso ¿a caso ella se había casado? 

 Otra punzada en el pecho. Eso era prácticamente imposible a su parecer, algo fuera de la realidad, Moonbay no podía tener pareja.

 -'¿Poque no puede?'- se dijo a si mismo –"Bah, te estas volviendo viejo"- pensó en voz alta.

  -"¿Qué me estoy volviendo viejo?"- pregunto Van e Irvine salió del pequeño trance entre pensamientos en el que se había adentrado, pero aún así no respondió. –"Te recuerdo, Irvine, que yo soy más joven que tú".

 -"Mamá, tengo mucho sueño"- interrumpió toda escena la pequeña de Moonbay –"¿Cuándo nos vamos a dormir?"- preguntó tallándose los ojos.

 Irvine se conmovió un poco ante esto, sea como fuera y de quien fuera, esa era una niña preciosa –"¿Quieres ir a dormir a mi casa?"- dijo mientras se agachaba frente a ella y obtuvo una sonrisa por toda respuesta, él se la devolvió. –"¿Qué dices Moonbay, quieren hospedarse en mi casa?".

 -"¿No será mucha molestia para ti?".

 -"¡Para nada!"- argumentó el hombre, no entendiendo el porque de la necesidad de tratar de estar más cerca de ella.

 La niña la miró a los ojos como siempre hacía cuando quería algo, con eso ojos tan tiernos llenos de exigencia, con las lágrimas falsas amenazando con salir mientras se mordía los labios con ansias ¿Cómo decir que no a tan tierno chantaje? –"Por favor"- suplicó con voz trémula como quien está a punto de llorar.

 -"Oh, esta bien"- dijo dándose por vencida antes de decir que no, aunque sabía que le costaría mucho estar cerca de él.

 El hombre sonrió y tomó a la niña en brazos cargándola sobre sus hombros y se dirigió hacia los pequeños niños de Fiona y Van, les revolvió el cabello con gesto cariñoso, y con cuidado de no tirar a Xiomara, se agachó para besar sus frentes prometiéndoles que los volvería a visitar otro día.

 Moonbay miró a Fiona con ojos suplicantes, como la había visto esa tarde, rogándole de nuevo para que no dijera nada. Fiona asintió tan despacio y tan leve que su movimiento pasó totalmente desapercibido por los demás presentes exceptuando a Moonbay, quien le sonrió agradecida dándole a entender así que le contaría lo sucedido después.

 -"Bien, marchémonos ya, yo conduciré para que tú puedas ver el camino"- dijo al salir de la casa, la mujer suspiró resignada y le siguió –"Nos veremos después,  prometo que mañana si te ayudare con los ajustes del shied liger" -se despidió Irvine desde la reja. Moonbay solo se despidió diciendo adiós con la mano.

* * *

 Eso había sido todo, ni una palabra había salido de los labios de ninguno en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera la niña había hablado preguntando algo a los adultos, solo se tallaba los ojos y luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

 -"Y dime Moonbay ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?"- preguntó Irvine queriendo romper el silencio al menos con preguntas triviales. Pero para nada obtuvo respuestas, la mujer seguía extrañamente callada.

 Él volteó a verla, extrañado por su comportamiento, como si quisiera ella de pronto portarse fría con él, pero lo que miró no fue lo que esperaba y dio gracias a ello, porque la mujer estaba solamente dormida, acurrucando a su pequeña de una forma tan tierna, como si la tratase de proteger de la crueldad del mundo aún en sueños.

 Irvine se encogió de hombros y vio que Xiomara aún estaba despierta, rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos y cuando encontró aquello, se lo ofreció a la niña.

 -"¿No quieres éste caramelo?"- dijo mostrándole una paleta, la pequeña asintió contenta y se la arrebató de las manos con impaciencia, dándose cuenta después de lo que había hecho, e inclinando la cabeza, se disculpó por sus malos modales. El hombre le sonrió dándole a entender que no importaba.

 -"¿Donde está tu papá?"- le preguntó tratando de conversar con la niña. 

 -"¿Papá?"- la pequeña se mostró ingenua.

 -"Si ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?"- dijo extrañado Irvine ante la reacción de Xiomara, algo raro estaba pasando.

 -"No sé que es eso"- contestó simplemente la niña mientras lamía su paleta.

 -"Tu mamá y tú viven con un hombre, ese debe ser tu papá" - trató de explicarle, pero siendo una niña tan pequeña era difícil.

 -"No, mamá y yo vivimos solas".

 Irvine agachó la cabeza con pesadumbre, tal vez el padre de la niña había muerto y Moonbay no había querido contarle a la niña sobre su padre para no atormentarla, pero un extraño presentimiento le decía que aquella suposición estaba errónea.

 -"Se siente mal"- le preguntó la niña con expresión preocupada –"no se olvide de que está conduciendo y que no debe dejar de mirar el camino" – continuó con aire de sabiduría –"mamá dice que uno siempre debe ser precavido cuando conduce".

 -"¿Tu mamá te dijo eso? ¿Estás segura?"- el mercenario le miró divertido. Y cuando la niña iba a responder, él frenó el Gustav con cuidado. –"Llegamos"- anunció y abrió la cabina.

 -"Wow ¿esa es su casa?"- Irvine asintió ante los atónitos ojos de la niña –"Es una casa enorme, como para que aquí quepa el Ultra Saurer de mamá".

 Irvine, ya fuera del Zoid, sacudió la cabeza de la niña con ternura pensando en qué era lo que Moonbay le había enseñado a la pequeña. –"Ven, baja" –  le dijo –"Voy a llevar a tu mamá a su habitación".

 La niña asintió y bajó ayudada por las manos de Irvine, luego vio como el hombre cargaba a su madre y la llevaba dentro de la casa.

 -"Señor Irvine ¿Cómo logró obtener una casa tan grande?"- preguntó Xiomara al momento en el que entraban en la casa, mirando asombrada cada detalle en ésta.

 -"Eh, este…trabajando muy duro pequeña"- contestó el hombre un tanto inseguro, mientras seguían caminando en la oscuridad. 

 En el pasillo podían notarse vagamente muchas habitaciones, tantas que la niña no sabía contarlas, el pasillo en el que andaban casi parecía no tener fin, pero en realidad la casa no era tan grande, sólo era vista con ojos de infante por Xiomara.

 Al fin llegaron a una habitación y el hombre le pidió amablemente a la niña que abriera la puerta, ella lo hizo y ambos entraron en ésta. Irvine deposito en la cama a la mujer con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, y sacó a la niña de la habitación.

 -"Mira, éste es mi cuarto"- dijo señalando la habitación continua a la suya –"si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, no duden en pedírmelo" – la niña asintió y el hombre entró rápidamente a la habitación –"espera, te daré algo" – apenas pronunció y le entregó una de sus camisas –"toma, te la regalo, usa esto como bata"- la pequeña le sonrió agradecida y entró en cuarto que les correspondía a su madre y a ella.

* * *

 Irvine miraba el Gustav estacionado frente su casa desde el balcón de su cuarto. Su semblante era serio, como de aquel que piensa en la eternidad, a diferencia de que en su rostro no había tranquilidad, al contrario, tal parecía que analizaba los eventos ocurridos en el día. Había algo que no encajaba bien en todo el asunto de la niña, tenía una rara sospecha de ella.

 Sacudió la cabeza con cansancio, algo haría para llegar al fondo del asunto aunque le doliera.

* * *

 Aquí está el tercer capitulo de ésta historia, pido perdón por la tardanza, también anuncio que el capitulo 4 ya está casi listo es que tuve unos problemas con mi computadora.

 También quiero dar las gracias a los que han leído mi historia y quiero pedirles que dejen review o se comuniquen conmigo a: 

animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com  o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 

 Quiero también, dedicarle éste capitulo a Khaly de Malfoy, Angie-kun, y a GIRIS.

Khaly de Malfoy :Espero tu historia pronto, eso es lo que falta, entre más mejor, supongo que será muy buena, no te preocupes yo la leeré con gusto. Y bueno, por ahí van tus suposiciones, pronto sabrás bien lo que ha pasado ^_^, por cierto, espero que no te moleste, pero te agregué a mi MSN, me gustaría conectarme contigo algún día.

Angie-kun: Gracias por tu mensaje, a mi también me late mucho Zoids, y espero que pronto se vuelvan más los fanáticos de la serie, lo único malo es que el canal de trasmisión no es muy bueno, y más de una vez ya me ha hecho hacer corajes con sus cambios de horario sin previo aviso, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Por cierto, trate de comunicarme contigo, pero el servidor dice que no existe tu e-mail, y ya lo intenté varias veces, vuelve a mandarme tu mail por favor.

 Giris: También te he agregado ha mi MSN, respecto a lo de los fics de DBZ, pronto publicare unos que he estado escribiendo, perdona la espera por el tercer capitulo de ésta historia, pero he estado muy atareada. Gracias por tus comentarios hacia mi forma de escribir, eso me da ánimos para seguir, espera, ya pronto estará el siguiente capitulo. A mi también me gusta la pareja Moonbay/Irvine, por el momento es mi favorita, espero que pronto estemos en contacto.

****

****


	4. Mentiras

**¿Qué futuro me esperaba?**

**Capitulo 4: Mentiras.**

****

 Los rayos del sol le despertaron por la mañana mientras palpaban su piel, se sentía a gusto acostada en esa mullida cama. Suspiró. La niña dormía a su lado ocupando gran espacio de la cama extendiéndose en todo lo largo de su cuerpo con las sabanas tiradas en el piso, pero no dijo nada, estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que ni siquiera le pareció extraño, sólo la acomodó como debía de ser y la cobijó muy bien.

 Sacudió la cabeza quitándose la sensación de pereza y se levantó de la cama al momento en el que bostezaba, deberían ser al menos las 8:00 a.m. y tenía un poco de hambre, y conociendo a su pequeña, apenas se levantara, comenzaría a pedir algo de comer. Se estiró un poco mientras salía de la habitación y dio giros a su cuello para quitarse el dolor de éste, le desagradaba dormir con el pelo amarrado porque el bulto de las colas le incomodaba al acostarse, pero anoche había estado tan cansada, que no recordaba siquiera como había llegado hasta ese cuarto, tal vez había caminado medio dormida.

 Reparó en ver el pasillo donde se encontraba y sacudió la cabeza, todo estaba desordenado, bajó las escaleras buscando la cocina, y como lo sospechaba, todo estaba desalineado, casi no se le veían pies ni cabeza a esa sección de la casa.

 –"Es el hogar de un hombre" – murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y encaminándose hacia el fregadero, donde había una montaña de trastes sucios, se quitó sus guantes diarios y puso manos a la obra.

* * *

 El hombre se despertó y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de todos, aún tenía algo de sueño, el día anterior había sido largo, realmente largo.

 Bostezó largamente mientras bajaba las escaleras. Entró a la cocina en el momento en el que estiraba sus brazos para relajar sus músculos.

 –"Buenos días Irvine"– le saludó una voz –"¿Cómo dormiste anoche?"– le preguntó, él no contestó al saludo ni a la pregunta, estaba asombrado viendo su cocina envidiablemente limpia.

 –"¿Tú…tú hiciste esto?"– tartamudeó un poco señalando a la habitación limpia.

 –"¿Te sorprende? Entonces no te digo que también ya hice el desayuno y el café"– contestó sarcástica ante la reacción del hombre, tomó dos tazas con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la cafetera, se acercó a la mesa y sirvió el café para los dos.

 –"No tenias que hacer nada de esto"– pronunció el mercenario con incomodidad al momento en él que se sentaba –"Por algo me desperté temprano".

  –"¿Temprano? Pero si es medio día"- dijo ella señalando un reloj de pared –"Bueno, no importa, toma un poco de café". La mujer le acercó una de las dos tazas, después tomó de la suya haciendo pequeños sorbos –"Por cierto ¿Cómo conseguiste una casa tan grande?".

  –"Tú sabes, recompensas"– pronunció orgulloso Irvine antes de tomar un poco de su café –"Y dime, ¿donde está tu esposo?, fue irresponsable de su parte en no venir contigo y Xiomara, no se debe dejar viajar a dos mujeres solas" – sorbió otro poco de café observando disimuladamente por encima de la taza la mirada nerviosa de Moonbay. Ella abrió la boca comenzando a hablar cuando de pronto…

 –"Mamá, tengo hambre" –  una pequeña voz interrumpió la escena para alivio de la madre y el disgusto del mercenario.  La chiquilla entró a la cocina tallándose los ojos.

 La mujer se levantó y se dirigió hacia su pequeña –"¿Qué modales te he enseñado?" –dijo con disgusto, la niña agachó su cabecita avergonzada mascullando un 'lo siento mamá'. Moonbay sonrió con ternura perdonando su falta, y Xiomara se acercó despacio hasta el hombre sentado en el comedor.

 –"Buenos días señor Irvine"– pronunció despacio, Irvine sólo le otorgó una mirada llena de cariño. 

 –"Buenos días señorita Xiomara"– le saludó él inclinándose como si estuviera ante la nobleza.

 La niña rió ante esto y se lanzó al hombre abrazándose de su cuello. El rostro de la mujer sen enterneció más de lo que ya estaba y pensó con tristeza que tal vez la niña, contrariamente a lo que ella había pensado, si necesitaba un padre.

 -"Por cierto, Moonbay, pesas demasiado"- dijo Irvine y le sacó de su ensimismamiento –"Has subido de peso en estos años que no te he visto"- comentó y la mujer enrojeció enojada.

 -"¿Y tú como sabes que peso demasiado?" – casi gruñó en protesta.

 -"No pensaras que llegaste hasta la cama caminando dormida ¿o sí?" – el rostro de la mujer se tornó más rojo de lo que estaba pudiendo tartamudear sólo un 'claro que no'.

 El desayuno trascurrió inquieto, casi chusco ante las tonterías que Irvine hacía para entretener a Xiomara, mientras ambos jugaban con la comida como dos pequeños niños, aunque sólo uno de ellos lo era.

 -"Vamos" – dijo la niña jalando la mano del adulto –"quiero ir a ver a Rhoda y a James, les prometí que volvería a visitarlos.

 Irvine miró a Moonbay de una forma rara en él, pero después de todo, era la mirada favorita de Xiomara, era con la que le pedía permiso para hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera.

 La mujer sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose vencida –"Está bien" – dijo poco convencida –"pero primero báñate" – la niña arrastró a Irvine pidiéndole por favor que la bañara él. El hombre se levantó y comenzó a seguirla como si ella supiera exactamente donde estaba el cuarto de baño.

Moonbay sonrió ante la escena, pero pronto vio a Irvine acercarse a ella con expresión seria –"Aún queda pendiente nuestra conversación".

* * *

 Los hombres arreglaban el Blade Liger en la parte trasera de la casa, los niños jugaban en el jardín delantero y las mujeres, cómodas en la sala, tomaban café. 

 - "Y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?"- preguntó Fine mientras ponía más sal a su café.

 -"Yo…no lo sé" –contestó –"Realmente creó que éste es un buen lugar para criar a Xiomara, pero aún no estoy convencida, sobre todo por Irvine".

 -"¿Y que tiene que ver Irvine?".

 -"Eh, nada, es sólo que me ha preguntado por el padre de Xiomara, y yo…no quiero decirle la verdad".

 -"¿Y cual es la verdad?" – Preguntó la rubia –"¿Quién es la madre de Xiomara?".

 -"Está bien, te contaré la historia" – dijo, y esperó a Fine se pusiera cómoda, esa era una largas historia.

_________*_________*__________

 El rostro de Fine no pudo estar más sorprendido con el relato que le acababa de contar su amiga, todo lo sucedido era casi increíble para ella, ahora entendía la razón por la que Xiomara tenía ese físico tan peculiar.

 -"Pero por favor, que lo que te he dicho no salga de tus labios" –suplicó la morena tomando las manos de la rubia con ojos llorosos, y una sensación de Deja Vu le picó la mente, aún así, su rostro desesperado no cambió.

 -"No diré nada" – fue lo único que pronuncio Fine mientras trataba de cambiar su expresión incrédula a una reconfortante –"Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo".

* * *

 La vuelta a casa de Irvine fue más entretenida ésta vez, con Xiomara despierta y el hombre tratando de parecerle divertido la tensión de la noche anterior pareciera no haber existido nunca, como si el fuera lo que le faltaba a la niña.

 Moonbay suspiró despacio mientras conducía, aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido el haber hablado con Fine; la expresión atónita de su amiga no se borraba de sus mente y no era para menos, eran cosas que si ella no hubiera vivido no las hubiera creído de sí misma.

 -"¿Qué pasa mamá?"- escuchó y volteo a ver el rostro preocupado de su hija y esto le encogió el corazón, no había nada tan duro para ella, que ver a su hija entristecerse por ella.

 -"Nada corazón" – dijo brindándole una sonrisa bella –"Mamá sólo quiere descansar un poco".

 El camino donde iban cada vez era más corto, y en todo el resto de éste, ella trató de sonreír para no preocupar a su pequeña, quien, poco a poco, se iba quedando dormida.

 -"Irvine, tengo sueño"- dijo Xiomara con voz ronca y adormilada – "¿Cuándo lleguemos me llevas a dormir?" – el rostro del sujeto se enterneció al verla tallarse los ojos mientras emitía un pequeño bostezo, casi pareciendo que ronroneaba. Moonbay volteó a verla un instante con la sonrisa tierna de madre plasmada en rostro sin darse cuenta de que Irvine la veía, o quizá no le importo tanto aquello que él la mirara. Fue entonces cuando una extraña desesperación llegó a asentarse en el pecho del hombre necesitando desesperadamente quien era el padre de la niña.

_ -'¿Por qué lo necesitas saber tan desesperadamente? Que importa quien sea, tan sólo es Moonbay' – _le susurró una vocecilla al oído, y él sacudió la cabeza tratando de desaparecer aquel susurro inquieto como si haciendo esto la voz saliera de sus oídos.

 -"¿Susede algo?"- preguntó la mujer sin quitar la vista del camino –"Te ves perturbado" – luego volteó a verlo rostro con ojos preocupados. Él negó con la cabeza asegurándole que nada le pasaba, pero la verdad, el sólo tener la mirada calida de la mujer sobre de él, le hacía que la vocecilla se convirtiera en pequeños gritos dentro de su cabeza.

__________*___________*__________

 El hombre depositó a la niña en la cama mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna, la misma que le cantaba a sus 'sobrinos' cuando le pedían el mismo favor que le había pedido la niña, la arropó muy bien y en su ser afloró el deseo de besar su frente como si de su pare se tratara. La pequeña sonrío medio dormida sintiéndose extraña –"buenas noches" – susurró la pequeña antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

 -"Buenas noches" – murmuró el hombre antes de partir de la habitación no sin antes acariciar con ternura su cabello.

 Una mujer morena vestida en pijama miraba las lunas por el balcón principal de aquella casa, las lunas más bien parecían contemplarla a ella. El sonido de pasos la sobresaltaron rompiendo su quietud por un momento, pero su rostro no se apartó de contemplar las hermosas estrellas y las imponentes lunas, no haciéndole caso al sonido de las pisadas acercarse a ella.

 -"Has cambiado" – murmuró una voz a sus espaldas y ella se sintió estremecer.

 -"Tú también has cambiado" – dijo con dulzura –"Nunca imaginé verte jugar con un niño, y menos aún cantar una canción de cuna".

 -"Y yo nunca imagine verte casada y con hijos".

 -"Soprende ¿no es así?".

 -"Y dime ¿Dónde está tu esposo?".

 El rostro de la mujer se mostró nervioso ante la pregunta aunque la veía venir desde el momento en el que comenzó la conversación, y ciertamente, en ese momento no había nada que llegase a interrumpirla como aquella mañana.

 -"M-mi esposo" – comenzó casi tartamudeando –"Se ha quedado en Gaeros, su trabajo no le a dejado acompañarnos, así que prometió que rezaría por nosotras hasta nuestro regreso. Yo creo que…que nunca encontraré una persona tan linda  y atenta que él, realmente me he ganado la lotería con por haberme cruzado en su camino, y realmente me hace feliz, talvez nunca llegue a amar a nadie tanto como él".

 Irvine la miró dudoso, pero ella no le mostró importancia a eso, sólo suspiró y se dispuso a ir a dormir –"Buenas noches" – murmuró ella cuando pasó junto al mercenario.

 -"Buenas noches"- respondió él y la vio marcharse –"Mentirosa…".

* * *

 El sueño de la rubia se mostró inquieto, no dejaba de moverse en la cama tratando de acomodarse para dormir, pero todo le incomodaba, el peso de la verdad era demasiado para recaer en ella, y una presión en el pecho le estrujó el corazón no pudiendo olvidar el relato de su mejor amiga, sus confesiones, sus ojos taladrando el alma con la el hecho único de la suplica…

 Se levantó de la cama haciendo un estruendo al derribar una lámpara, provocando que su esposo se levantara asustado temiendo por ella y los niños mientras empuñaba una pistolota que se encontraba en el buró de a un lado de la cama.

 -"No es nada, baja el arma" – dijo Fine calmando a su marido.

 -"No es cierto"- dijo él mientras volvía el arma a su lugar –"Algo te perturba ¿Qué es?" – le miró con ojos profundos y Dios sabía que esa era la mirada que siempre utilizaba para sacarle la verdad.

 -"Que el cielo me perdone por haberte traicionado, Moonbay" –pronunció Fine en un murmuró bajo, pero tenía que soltar la presión de saber la confesión de la  morena, todo era para bien, o al menos eso esperaba –"Xiomara…"- dijo despacio.

 -"¿Qué? ¿Xiomara?" –Habló desconcertado –"¿Qué con ella?".

 Su mujer no soportó más y rompió su promesa de silencio –"Thomas es el padre de Xiomara…"

* * *

 ¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que ya todos se esperaban que un Schwarz fuera el padre de Xiomara, es algo muy obvio, perdonen si la historia toma un curso extraño y aprovecho para advertir que el siguiente capitulo tendrá un toque lemon, aun no se si muy suave o muy fuerte, todo depende y es relativo. ¿Qué pasará e el siguiente capitulo? Sólo yo lo sé ^_^U.

 quiero dedicar éste capitulo a Giris mi fan #1, gracias de corazón, nada me anima más para escribir, que saber que hay alguien al que le gusta lo que hago. Y aunque la dedicatoria sea un poco corta (en estos momentos me  duele un poco la cabeza y estoy a punto de irme a la escuela) quiero agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has dado la aceptación de la gente es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

 Ésta dedicatoria también la dedicatoria es para el público en general, para los que leen mis historias y dejan reviews así como para los que no los dejan.

 Por cierto, gracias Xiomara por tus comentarios, hago lo que puedo para escribir fanfics de Zoids, espero que pronto más gente se anime a escribir de ésta maravillosa serie.

 Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tontería, o quien quiera contactarse conmigo, puede hacerlo a animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com

 Gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto.

_ ATTE:_

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Alias: Tania Ochoa._


	5. Quedate conmigo ésta noche

**¿Qué futuro me esperaba?**

**Capitulo 5:Quédate conmigo ésta noche.**

****

 La fiesta después de la ceremonia había comenzado hace ya bastante tiempo, pero la mujer morena estaba inquieta, ella se había vestido espectacularmente para una sola persona y esta aún no se presentaba, ni siquiera había llegado a la misa que celebraba la unión de sus dos grandes amigos, y ciertamente, comenzaba ya a impacientarse.

 Varios hombres se le acercaron pidiéndole que bailara una pieza con ellos, pero a todos los rechazó igual, su sueño de esa noche era bailar una primera pieza con él, sólo con él. 

 En su impaciencia le dio por mirar a los rincones, sólo como algo en que entretener su tiempo de espera, no contando con encontrarse algo tan desconsolador como lo es el rostro de un hombre que luchaba por no llorar con un corazón roto y mostrando una sonrisa falsa para confortar a cualquier transeúnte que lo mirara. Nadie había recordado al pobre hombre enamorado de la novia, y que ahora veía su ilusión frustrada sin poder hacer nada más que sonreír, no importando cuanto le doliera el alma. 

 Un vacío extraño se formó en la boca de su estomago ante el verle sonreír de esa manera y sin pensar las cosas, dirigió sus pasos hacia él para tratar de consolar un poco su dolor tratando de disminuir su pena. Él la miró de pronto al sentir que se acercaba y le brindó una sonrisa alegre para indicarle que todo estaba bien, pero a ella no la engañaba, sus ojos estaban cargados de pesadumbre. 

 -"Sé que esto debe doler…" –dijo ella ofreciéndole una copa.

 -"No, no lo sabes" – fue lo único que dijo él tratando de acallar las palabras de la mujer. Nunca le había gustado que lo compadecieran, eso lo hacía sentir inútil.

 -"No seas tan cruel con alguien que trata de ayudarte" –le reclamó la mujer ante su antipatía, haciendo que el hombre se sintiera culpable. 

 -"Lo siento, es sólo que…"

 -"Ssh…no digas nada, sólo bebe un poco" –volvió a ofrecerle la copa, a lo que él ésta vez aceptó brindándole una sonrisa más sincera.

 -"¿Porque no bailas mientras lo esperas?" –preguntó él para sacar su vida del tema.

 -"Yo no espero a nadie".

-"¿Cres que puedes mentirme? Eres ingenua".

 -"Puedo intentarlo" –pronunció ella en un murmuro mientras daba otro sorbo a la copa. El hombre levantó la mirada y ella notó en él una mueca extraña al momento en el que su piel se palidecía más de lo que ya estaba. –"¿Quieres otra copa?" –le preguntó tratando de calmarle.

 -"N-no" –dijo musitando, tratando de evitar que la mujer volteara. Ella dio vuelta para traerle más vino, pero el hombre la tomó firmemente de los hombros afirmándola con fuerza para que no mirara algo a sus espaldas. La morena con un poco de esfuerzo se libró del fiero agarre del hombre para poder voltear a ver lo que había a sus espaldas y que era obvio que él no quería que viera.

 Una copa de exquisito vino se rompió en el piso quebrantando la quietud con la que se disfrutaba la fiesta. El hombre al que ella tanto esperaba entró al salón luciendo un elegante traje y una despampanante acompañante tomada de la mano.

 Todos voltearon a ver que había ocurrido con la copa mirando inquisitivamente a la mujer que la había dejado caer. Una sonrisa nerviosa cuervo sus labios mientras indicaba que se le había resbalado de las manos, tratando de esconder tras de su expresión la sensación de incertidumbre que llegó a acongojarla.

 -"María, te vez preciosa" – se oyó la voz del novio dirigirse a la acompañante del sujeto, y no era para menos, su hermana estaba realmente hermosa –"¿Desde cuando tú y Irvine salen juntos?".

 -"Desde hace casi dos meses" –contestó el mercenario en lugar de la mujer colgada de su brazo.

 Moonbay no pudo retener una lágrima ante escuchar estas palabras y no encontró más consuelo que correr hacia la terraza.

**__________*__________*__________**

 La mujer se encontraba llorando en una esquina de la terraza del salón, en un lugar donde difícilmente la encontrarían, apenas y podía verse entre tanto arreglo florar acomodado en el lugar. Y si algo era cierto, llorar a solas sólo la reconfortaba un poco. Pensó en secarse las lágrimas e ir a tomar un poco de vino, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, el recordar las palabras dichas por el hombre dueño de su amor solo le provocaban escalofríos, y un dolor se adentró en su esencia al imaginarle bailar con la hermana de Van.

 -"Se me olvidó decirte que te vez preciosa" –la voz profunda de un hombre le tomó por sorpresa –"¿Quieres un tragó?"- dijo ondeando una botella de vino –"La tomé de la fiesta, la necesitaremos más aquí".

 -"Thomas"- susurró saliendo del montón de arreglos, el hombre le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a terminar de salir de ahí.

 -"Perdoname por tratarte mal en la pista, yo…no estaba pensando bien las cosas".

 -"No te preocupes, ahora sé lo que sientes".

 Ambos se sentaron en una banca de piedra rugosa para poder beber a gusto mientras admiraban la noche.

 -"Duele ¿verdad?" –dijo el hombre mirándola a la cara con expresión seria antes de tomar directamente de la botella. La mujer sonrió un poco para no romper a llorar.

 -"Si, duele mucho"-susurró y le arrebató la botella para tomar de la misma forma en la que él había hecho.

 -"¿Qué sentiste al verlo entrar con la hermana de Van del brazo?".

 -"Horrible, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos pequeños. Y pensar que me costó aceptar que lo amaba sólo para que me rompiera el corazón" – la ironía en sus palabras sólo le hacían ver que tan mal estaba. Thomas la miró de reojo y le arrebató el vino.

  -"Pedazos pequeños, esos son los difíciles de unir" –pronunció el hombre antes de darle otro trago a la botella –"A veces el amor no sirve para nada".

 -"¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta de que Fine no te amaba?"

 El hombre sonrió con desgano mientras apoyaba la botella a un lado de la banca y se recargaba en sus brazos inclinando su cuerpo hacía atrás para poder ver con plenitud el cielo –"Hace tiempo" –dijo –"Cuando encontramos el Ultra Saurus y Van y Irvine se quedaron para luchar con los Hell Cats, Fine lloró desesperada por Van…y me di cuenta…de que nunca lloraría así por mí" –su mirada se nubló un poco mientras contenía las lágrimas –"Pero no quise darme por vencido, aun a pesar de que sabía que ya había perdido desde el principio".

 -"Eres muy agradable cuando no estás de lado de tu arrogancia" –murmuró la mujer pegándose tanto a su oído, que hizo estremecer al militar.

 -"Y tú eres más simpática y hermosa cuando no estás pensando en el dinero" –le contestó mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para atraerla contra sí –"¿Por qué no vamos a enseñarles como se baila a los de allá dentro?".

 -"Me parece perfecto" –murmuró ella levantándose despacio, dejando que el hombre recorriera el contorno de su figura en el momento en el que se levantó, desde sus hombros hasta su cadera.

 Ambos marcharon rumbo a la pista de baile dejando olvidada la media botella de licor en el piso bajo una leve lluvia que comenzaba a caer…

**_________*_________*_________**

 Thomas y Moonbay se marcharon de la fiesta muy a pesar de las cosas que murmuró la gente acerca de ellos y de como bailaban, no les había importado para nada que los llamaran ebrios, sólo querían alejarse de su dolor.

 El hombre había logrado convencer a la muchacha a ir a su cuarto de hotel donde tenía más licor y donde podrían beber más a gusto mientras platicaban sobre su vida, sintiendo de momento un repentino interés por su acompañante más allá de la amistad.

 La noche trascurría lenta muy a pesar de su querer mientras la agonía del desamor trataba de ser ahogada en alcohol pero, sin ningún resultado para amortiguar el dolor que quemaba sus almas.

 -"Creo" –dijo ella –"Que ya es tarde y tengo que irme"- se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentada y tomó su bolso y su chal, y caminó hacía la puerta de salida.

 -"Espera" –demandó él en el momento en el que Moonbay abría la puerta, ella volteó a ver que pasaba y el hombre la sorprendió besándola en los labios. Ella no se resistió a ello y le devolvió el beso y por unos instantes, lo único que se escuchó fue el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

 Los besos comenzaron a lloverles mientras una pasión casi nacida de la nada comenzaba a embargarlos.

 El hombre alzó a la mujer de las caderas y ésta lo abrazó por el cuello colocando su pecho frente al rostro del sujeto y pronto comenzó a despeinarlo como en un juego salvaje, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre mientras él avanzaba hacia su cama tropezando con todo en su camino y tirando todo lo que llegaba a su alcance.

 -"Irvine" –soltó ella en susurros olvidándose de con quien estaba. Pero a Thomas esto poco le importo, su mente solo estaba ocupada por su hermosa rubia.

 Cada uno tenía la mente en otro lugar, junto a su amor no correspondido, solo sabían que querían dejar de sufrir, casi no importándoles con quien descargaban su dolor.

 Thomas despojó lenta y cuidadosamente a Moonbay de su vestido, casi como si se tratase de Fine, y es que así era, en la mente del hombre, su piel morena se había convertido en piel de leche y sus marrones ojos en ojos de Rubí así como su castaña cabellera en cabellos de oro y miel.

 Lo mismo pasaba con la mujer, que mientras era despojada de todo atavío que la cubría, imaginaba que las enguantadas manos que la desvestían eran las de su adorado mercenario, mientras las pupilas verdes de su amante se transformaban en ojos cenizos y su piel clara se convertía en bronce.

 Ella comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente tratando de disfrutar la fantasía por más tiempo, tal vez era el licor lo que hacía que mantener la imagen fuera más sencillo, pero ésta vez no le importaba no estar sobria.  

Un beso furtivo escapó de los labios del hombre y se asentó en su pecho desnudo, encendiendo en ella una llama que le hizo perder el control incluso de su fantasía y se sintió más desesperada por entregarse de lleno a su sueño.

 El cuerpo del hombre pronto se encontró desnudo estando en igualdad con el de la mujer, quien lo acariciaba con tacto suave. –"Fine" –murmuró él con mirada ida en placer –"Fine, te amo, Fine" –siguió murmurando en leve delirio, acariciando el cuerpo de Moonbay con tanto cuidado que daba ternura.

 Las caricias y los besos se prolongaron largo rato haciendo que la noche fuera más pasadera. Mientras ambos estimulaban sus cuerpos para resistir el final de la velada. El aliento de Thomas bañaba la figura de Moonbay impregnándola de un fino olor a licor haciendo que las pasiones los consumieran como el fuego a la leña. 

 Ya ninguno podía más y con cuidado, Thomas separó las piernas de la mujer preparándose para entrar en ella mientras Moonbay besaba su rostro y delineaba cada curva de sus hombros y espalda, sin olvidarse de músculo alguno.

 Pronto el hombre entró en ella haciendo un vaivén delicado, mientras Moonbay movía las caderas para ayudarle un poco, ese instante era de ellos y sus fantasías de rostro ajeno, ahora todo era una perfecta mentira.

 Y así, mientras en la letanía del horizonte, en la frontera del mundo de los sueños, fantasías e ilusiones, una pareja perfecta creada con humo de sueños, profiriéndose palabras de cariño, en la cama de las nubes, hace el amor. Mientras en la oscuridad de una noche ajena, en un simple lugar cualquiera, tomados de las manos y embriagados con el sabor de las lágrimas, dos almas solitarias y rotas hacen el olvido…

* * *

  A partir de esa noche, todo aquello se les volvió costumbre, no hubo noche en la que se no entregaran el uno al otro cambiando sus nombres por el de la persona amada, esa cama ocupada por ellos era su refugio y arma de consuelo.

 El hombre acarició su rostro con ternura en una noche más iluminada, y la beso con delicadeza en aquella que seria la última noche que podrían pasar juntos.

 -"Me iré" –le dijo antes de besarla con rostro triste –"Me han ascendido a Coronel y tengo que partir a hacía la capital".

 Moonbay no pudo evitar sentirse entristecida ante la noticia de su partida–"¿Cuándo te iras?" –preguntó sintiendo que la voz se le ahogaba.

 -"Mañana"-contestó en un susurro muy suave cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

 Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro tratando de reconfortarlo, pero el efecto fue diferente, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo con una expresión de tristeza ¿Por qué ahora que comenzaba a amarlo?

 Rodó sobre su cuerpo colocándose encima de él –"No quiero que te vayas" – susurró despacio, tanto, que el mismo hombre no se dio siquiera cuenta.

 Ella lo beso en los labios tratando de permanecer pegada a ellos durante la noche entera, pero le fue imposible al sentirse estremecer ante sentir unas manos recorrerla  entera, su desnudez no era obstáculo sino todo lo contrario, ella le había hecho descubrir que solo era un incentivo.

 El hombre besó su cuello sin dejar de acariciarle aún, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse con su voz quebrada pidiéndole que hiciera más, rogándole que continuara mientras sentía las caricias de la mujer rondando por su cuerpo, tocándolo de aquella forma en la que había descubierto que a él le gustaba, ni siquiera él sabía tanto de sí mismo antes de que ella llegara a su vida para ayudarse a olvidar mutuamente.

 Una extraña sensación llegó a él, teniendo la impresión de que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, que la mujer se entregaba más dulcemente. Sus rostros se encontraron en un beso y Thomas pudo ver claramente en sus ojos una tristeza embargadora, sintiendo su corazón de la misma manera.

 -"Quiero complacerte hoy" –le escuchó murmurar en su oído, comenzando a recorrerlo entero, ahora todo su cuerpo era de ella y estaba a su merced, brindándole caricias y sabores haciendo que los espasmos vinieron a su ser, en el momento en el que no pudo más y se preparó para entrar en su cuerpo.

 La mujer sonrió ante no sentir dolor quebrante alguno, nunca antes había entrado tan dulcemente como esa noche lo hacía. Ese era un adiós, podía presentirlo hasta con los huesos.  

 -"Thomas" –murmuró ella acariciando los brazos que la sostenían por la cadera –"Thomas".

 Su cuerpo trepidó al escuchar su propio nombre pronunciado por los labios de la mujer y su excitación subió al máximo queriendo complacerla.

 Sus manos se movieron masajeando suavemente su piel mientras seguía entrando en ella con ligeros vaivenes en un ritmo indefinido. Todo se estaba volviendo extraño.

 -"Moonbay" –murmuró ahora él, mientras cualquier delirio desaparecía, reconociendo que ella era hermosa, incluso tal vez más que Fine. Ella se sintió emocionada y lo tomó del rostro para poder besarlo –"Moonbay"- dijo ronco entre besos, notándola dulce.

 Y así, por primera vez desde que se les volvió costumbre el olvidar juntos, no cambiaron nombres, ojos, cabello, ni color de piel, permaneciendo con sus verdaderos rostros fuera de las mascaras de dolores despechados.

  Era la primera vez que hacían el amor verdaderamente como pareja perfecta… 

**__________*_________*_________**

 Las siluetas de dos figuras se distinguían entre el agua de lluvia que cubría su despedida. Eso era de esperarse, el adiós siempre debe de ser trágico para las personas que están destinadas a sufrir. 

 -"Adiós" –murmuró él hombre, aunque su voz se oyó a duras penas por el eco de la lluvia.

 Moonbay lo abrazó y le dejó partir sin decir palabra alguna, luchando por no llorar nuevamente con su corazón roto entre sus manos reteniendo el beso que tenía preparado para la ocasión. Thomas dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía su DiBison con los pies embarrados de fango y un hueco en su ser que volvía a abrirse. Volteó a verle con ojos opacados, y ella le despidió con una media sonrisa frustrada en su rostro diciendo adiós en un murmuro que muy a pesar de la copiosa lluvia que caía, el viento llevó a sus oídos.

 -"¿Por qué siempre llueve cuando estoy triste?" –murmuró.

 El hombre subió a su DiBison escalando por los hierros de sus patas, sintiendo que la voluntad se le iba por momentos incitándolo a quedarse, pero se resistió a ello y entró a su Zoid –"Te amo, Moonbay" –susurró mientras la cabina se cerraba.

* * *

 Moonbay se levantó rápida y estrepitosamente mientras un sudor muy frío bañaba su rostro, y un dolor en su espina dorsal se hacía presente. Miró a un lado y vio a su niña dormir con expresión placida. 

 Colocó una mano en su propia frente sintiendo que la mirada se le hacía borrosa. –"Ese sueño" –murmuró recordando lo soñado, que en realidad no era más que la imagen de del pasado que venía a atormentarle nuevamente.

* * *

 La rubia terminó de contar la historia no haciéndole caso al rostro sorprendido de su marido quien la miraba anonadado.

 Unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus sinceros ojos rojos. Se sentía culpable por haber roto su promesa de guardar silencio, por traicionar la confianza dada por su mejor amiga y por sobre todo, por no haber amado a Thomas, sintiendo que esa había sido la causa de todo el embrollo.

 Una mano se acercó a su rostro y acarició su suave babilla recorriendo con el pulgar el contorno de sus labios. Y pronto ella sintió como una tersa boca se asentaba en su mejilla comenzando a sorber cada lágrima caída.

 -"No llores" –murmuró su esposo en su oído –"Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, ha sido mejor que me lo hayas dicho, nos has traicionado a nadie, no era tu deber amar a Thomas".

 -"¿Cómo supiste que eso pensaba?" –pronunció trémulamente dejándose llevar.

 -"Olvidas que te conozco como a nadie".

 Las sombras de la noche los cubrieron y ella dejó de llorar para poder amar a su marido ampliamente.

* * *

 El agua de la regadera dejó de correr y el ruido como de lluvia dejó de escucharse. Se había sentido tensa, y la mejor forma de quitarse esa sensación, era un baño de agua caliente, por no decir que, para ésta ocasión la utilizó casi hirviendo.

 Salió de la ducha y se puso un delicado camisón casi sin haber secado su cuerpo, sintiendo así una frescura grande que recorrió su cuerpo dándole tranquilidad, su inquietud había sido apaciguada momentáneamente, pero el sueño aún le perturbaba un poco.

 Caminó despacio por los pasillos de la casa, andando con cuidado por el desorden de esta; los carteles de recompensas estaban tirados por doquier, algunos, aun a pesar de la oscuridad, podían notase como de hace años, otros con el papel más nuevo y brillante daban a entender que eran recientes.

 Recogió unos con cuidado y los llevó consigo a la terraza principal en donde las dos lunas iluminaban perfectamente su ensimismo, mientras observaba los rostros desdeñosos bajo el titulo de "SE BUSCA" como sintiéndose superiores a las cantidad que se podía a sus cabezas.

 Todo eso le daba una duda a despejar, estaba segura que Irvine había continuado con su afición de ser caza recompensas, pero ¿Y María? ¿Qué había sido de ella?

 Sabía bien que aún tenía trato con la familia de Van, claro, era su hermana, y Fine le había contado mucho sobre el buen trato que le daba, pero sólo a eso llegó.

 ¿Qué había pasado con su relación con Irvine?

 Suspiró, todo se le había tornado más complicado. Entre su amor por Irvine y su pasión por Thomas toda su cabeza, lejos de obtener respuestas, solo se llenaba de más dudas.

 Ando despacio por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación dejando un pequeño camino de agua que aún escurría de su cuerpo y arrojó los carteles al piso dejando que cayeran donde obstruían el paso importándole poco esto. Necesitaba dormir aunque fuera un poco, su mirada ya comenzaba a mostrarse más distorsionada que antes.

 Un murmuro suave llegó a sus oídos venir de la habitación del hombre, y casi juraría que el susurro llegado ella era su propio nombre.

 -"Moonbay" –escuchó muy leve y tuvo la tentación de entrar en el cuarto para asegurarse de ello.

**_________*__________*__________**

Irvine sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por completo y levantó medio cuerpo casi como un relámpago. Un leve cosquilleo se apoderó de sus labios y a su ser vino el reflejó incontrolable de tocarlos. Húmedos. Sus labios estaban muy húmedos, casi mojados. Trató de incorporarse y asentó su palma a un lado del colchón para apoyarse, pero una sensación le detuvo en ello, las sabanas estaban mojadas, como si alguien empapado hubiera estado ahí. Estuvo por encender la lámpara de cabecera, pero con la luz de las lunas que se filtró por la ventana bastó para darse cuenta de un pequeño rastro de gotas de agua que iban desde su cama hasta la puerta.

* * *

 Hola, aquí estoy fastidiando otra vez.

 ¿Lo ven? Dije que sería un capitulo extraño. Y creo que está algo confuso hasta para mí u_ú y es que tengo que confesar que se me ocurrieron nuevas cositas para la historia y más enredos, así que ahora yo misma no se bien como terminará la historia, pero no me preocupo por eso, aún falta para ello, solo me gustaría que me escribieran o me mandaran reviews para saber que les está pareciendo la historia, en que quieren que la cambie un poco, saber su opinión, sus críticas (no se hagan, las mujeres somos muy criticonas LoL), en fin, lo que ustedes quieran.

 También quiero darle las gracias a tod@s l@s que leen mis historias, ya sean de Zoids, Dragon Ball, etc, etc. (Dios me siento cohibida y hasta arrogante o.O). Perdonen por no haber publicado los otros capítulos de las otras historias, he tenido un pequeño bloqueo de escritor y combinado con mis problemas de salud y mi recién descubierta anemia, se me ha dificultado un poco escribir, pero bueno, son cosas que he estado superando poco a poco y pronto ya no serán un obstáculo para seguir. Así que pronto tendrán con ustedes los siguientes capítulos y las historias que he prometido, solo les pido un poco de paciencia. 

 Un punto a parte que también quiero mencionar, es el dibujo de Irvine y Moonbay vestidos de "fiesta", que prometí en mi historia de "En la Azotea", pido disculpas a quienes me lo han pedido, y es que se me perdió el disquette (¿se escribe así **lo**l**?) donde lo tenía (en realidad mi hermanita lo arrojó al agua) y como no tengo scanner tengo que volver a buscar donde lo scaneo, así que les pido paciencia para esto también.**

 Aprovecho para mandar un saludo especial a **Giris, que me ha apoyado mucho, a Ileyse,no, no me he olvidado de ti por completo, sólo me distraje, discúlpame n_nU; a **Khaly de Malfoy**, que aún sigo esperando su historia impaciente; a **Shocase** y pido disculpas por no haber mandado el comentario (creme, estoy muy apesumbrada al no poder cumplir mi promesa); a ****Fly, estoy tratando de hacer un resumen de todos los capítulos, con excepción de unos cuantos, pues no los he visto todos, y también gracias a Xiomara, que se llama igual que mi personaje(¿coincidencia o destino?) y que ya se esperaba que Thomas fuera el padre ^_^U.**

 Ya saben, si quieren comunicarse conmigo a: lucca_ayla@hotmail.com o a animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com 


	6. Dejáme saber

**¿Qué futuro me esperaba?**

**Capítulo 6:Déjame saber.**

****

 La niña abrió sus ojos de jade al revelarse el amanecer. Su madre aún dormía y le dio pena despertarla, así que trató de no hacer ruido alguno mientras se deshacía del abrazo protector de su heroína para poder bajarse de la cama.

 Le dio un beso en la frente y colocó sus piecitos en el frío piso de loza fina para comenzar a andar en ese nuevo día.

 Suspiró. Algo andaba mal con su madre querida. Nunca la había visto tan tensa ni tan preocupada como ahora. No había dicho nada, pero la verdad es que si se daba cuenta, aún entre todos sus pensamientos infantiles, dentro de su cabecita, podía percibir un cambio en la cosas.

 -"Mamá" –murmuró muy tenue mirando como dormía acalladamente, sustituyendo ahora el vacío en sus brazos protectores con una almohada de la cama.

 Los menuditos pies regresaron sobre sus pasos y volvió a subirse en el lecho; tomó las sabanas y cobijó bien a la mujer que aún dormía ahí.

 Una sonrisa tenue pobló los labios de la madre y la niña acarició sus cabellos mirándola con ternura.

 -"Mamá" –volvió a soltar la niña –"Mami" –dijo y depositó otro beso en su frente sellado con suavidad y su mano retorno a acariciar el cabello oscuro masajeándolo entre sus pequeños dedos.

 Era una escena curiosa, pero igualmente conmovedora. La pequeña velaba el sueño de su madre como la mujer tantas veces había hecho. Ahora, más que nada, la pequeña parecía un ángel guardián.

* * *

 La mujer despertó un poco tarde y se encontró con una pequeña mano sosteniendo su cabello y una gran sonrisa proferida entre sueños.

 -"Mi amor" –susurró muy despacio y la pequeña abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

 -"Buenos días mamá" –dijo apenas Xiomara acurrucándose en el regazo de su madre.

 -"Ven ¿Qué te parece prepararle el desayuno al señor Irvine?" –dijo sonriendo y la niña le contestó de igual manera.

**__________*__________*__________**

 El hombre se levanto temprano no pudiendo dormir después de el incidente del agua en su habitación, sabiendo perfectamente quien había sido la sombra intrusa que mojó sus sabanas y que al parecer lo había besado.

 Su distracción enredado en pensamientos le valió un dedo quemado con la sartén caliente, pero bien sirvió para sacarle de su ensimismo muy a tiempo para ver llegar a las dos damas.

 -"Buanos días Señoritas" – Saludó sonriendo ampliamente –"Siéntense, el desayuno está listo".

 -"¿Desde cuando eres un caballero?"- preguntó sarcástica la mujer.

 El semblante del hombre mostró un dolor fingido  mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el dedo –"¿Yo? Desde siempre, me sorprende tu comentario".

 Moonbay se echó a reír ante el comentario del hombre mientras la niña le miraba extrañada.

 -"Soy cortés desde que amanecí con un cuarto lleno de agua" – murmuró despacio cerca de ella y la risa se apagó en su boca mientras giraba su rostro para mirarle directamente, el hombre ignoró el acto de la mujer o al menos se hizo el desentendido volteando hacia la niña –"¿Quieres ir a jugar con James y Rhoda?" – le preguntó a la niña esperando su reacción.

 -"¡¡¡Si!!!

* * *

 Los niños se encontraban jugando en el jardín, mientras los hombres reparaban el Blade Liger, y las mujeres tomaban café en la sala.

 La mujer morena dio un pequeño sorbo y suspiro un poco.

 -"Y bien ¿Qué harás?"- le preguntó la rubia.

 -"¿Eh?".

 -"¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedaras aquí o seguirás viajando? ¿Que piensas hacer con Xiomara?".

 Otro suspiro salió de sus labios  mientras asentaba la taza en el plato –"Se lo dijiste a Van ¿no es cierto?" –dijo tranquila volviendo a tomar la taza de café viéndose reflejada en el liquido.

 Fine comenzó a ponerse nerviosa haciendo que la taza en su mano temblara ligeramente –"Yo…yo" –tartamudeó un poco y la morena sonrió muy contrario a la reacción que la rubia esperaba –"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

 -"Estás muy nerviosa, incluso le has puesto azúcar a tu café" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –"No te preocupes, no me he enfadado contigo, desde un principio sabia que lo harías".

 -"¿Entonces porque me lo dijiste?".

 -"Porque eres mi mejor amiga, se confiar en ti, y se lo que harás aún antes de que lo hagas, también conozco a Van, y sé que no se lo dirá a nadie a menos que sea muy necesario, y  hasta el momento no ha habido necesidad".

 -"¿Necesidad de que?".

 -"De decírselo a Irvine".

 -"¿Lo amas?".

 -"No lo sé".

 -"¿No lo sabes?".

 -"No, no lo sé".

 Las dos se quedaron calladas un momento, solo sorbiendo su café, sin palabra alguna que saliera de sus bocas.

 -"No te preocupes, Fine, todo estará bien".

 -"¿Uh? ¿Porque dices que estoy preocupada? No lo estoy".

 -"Ja" –tuvo la necesidad de sonreír un poco –"Aún sigues tomando un café con azúcar".

 La Zoidiana se sonrojó un poco ante darse cuanta de su distracción.

 -"Ten" –dijo la morena –"Toma, este si tiene sal" –le entregó otra taza llena de café, solo que esta vez, estaba salado.

* * *

 -"Van" –casi murmuró el mercenario no sabiendo si hablar o no.

 -"¿Qué pasa Irvine? Estás muy pensativo el día de hoy".

 -"Yo, bueno, me estoy empezando a confundir, no sé, Moonbay me pone tenso, no sé lo que me pasa".

 -"¿Desde cuando es que la amas?" –preguntó su amigo mientras apretaba unas tuercas dentro de los circuitos de las patas del su Zoid.

 -"Yo no la amo" –murmuró.

 -"Claro Irvine, y Fine no es Zoidiana".

 -"Bah, cállate" –masculló Irvine de mala gana no queriendo escuchar más tonterías.

 -"No quiero, pero lo haré" – dijo burlón su mejor amigo sonriendo al verlo pensativo.

 Irvine recordó de pronto el hecho pasado esa noche y su inconsciente le hizo tocar sus labios palpando donde antes había sentido el cosquilleo. Suspiró. ¿Un beso? ¿Aquello había sido un beso?

 -"¿Y desde cuando acá te gusta comer aceite?" –las palabras santurronas de Van lo sacaron de su ensimismo, notando con desgracia que la mano con al que había tocado sus labios estaba llena de grasa y por consiguiente, sus labios ahora también lo estaban.

* * *

 -"Juguemos hoy a algo diferente" –dijo una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos cafés muy claros con un brillo rojizo, era una niña preciosa con mirada llena de cariño hacia todo, su piel era de leche como la de su madre y en su frente tenia dos puntos rojos y una línea verde en su mejilla derecha, casi asimilando una bandita muy graciosa.-"Como…mmm…a la mamá y al papá".

 Los ojos de Xiomara se mostraron confundidos, era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa palabra desde que habían llegado a ese lugar –"¿Papá?" –expresó su confusión en forma de pregunta.

 -"Si, al papá" –le dijo la pequeña Rhoda sin importarle el estado en el que estaba –"Tú serás la mamá y James será el papá" –dijo señalando al niño que jugaba ajeno a ellas.

 -"¿Qué? Yo no pienso ser el papá" –reclamó levantándose de el lugar donde estaba sentado jugando con pequeños Zoids en miniatura –"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, si ni siquiera estoy jugando con ustedes?" –su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja de ira, sus ojos cafés comenzaba a ponerse rojos y una vena asomó en su frente justo a lado de las dos marcas verdes que tenía desde su nacimiento, todo mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo estirar la línea roja en su mejilla izquierda. Su hermanita se rió ante esto y jaló del cabello castaño de su hermano haciendo que su piel bronceada cambiara a estar ahora morada de coraje.

 -"Si hermano, tu serás el papá, Xiomara la mamá y Zeek y yo seremos los hijos" –dijo pestañeando muy rápido, sabia que eso hacia que su hermano se calmara y accediera siempre a sus peticiones.

 -"Está bien hermanita, yo seré el papá" –dijo al fin resignado el niño.

 -"¿Qué es un papá?" –preguntó la niña de ojos verdes de manera dubitativa. 

 -"¿No sabes que es un papá?" –Preguntó extrañada Rhoda –"es el hombre que vive con tu mamá y contigo, que te cuida y te alimenta y que te quiere mucho y te cuenta cuantos y te arrulla antes de dormir".

 -"Ah" –dijo solamente.-"¿Saben? Prefiero jugar a ser una conductora de Zoids, me gustan más que las muñecas" – y sonrió de manera dulce dejando al niño encantado con éste gesto.

 -"Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien" –apenas murmuró el niño estirándole su mano para darle un pequeño Comando Wolf. Pero la niña se lo devolvió preguntándole si no tenía un Gustav que pudiera prestarle.

* * *

 Las mujeres preparaban la cena mientras los hombres iban a bañarse y los niños seguían jugando en la sala junto con Zeek, el pobre Organoide no sabía que hacer, con dos niños era suficiente para cansarlo con juegos, y ahora tenía tres con quien jugar, pero muy a pesar de eso, le gustaban los niños, sin duda, a parte de ser un compañero invaluable, era una perfecta "mascota".

 -"¿Qué fue de Thomas?" –preguntó Fine rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la cocina.

 -"No sé mucho de él" –contestó Moonbay sin mirarle, estaba cortando la verdura –"Sólo se que lo ascendieron a Coronel, pero por esa razón se fue, ahora dirige varios proyecto de pruebas de nuevos y avanzados Zoids, al ejercito le cayo de perlas el ingenio de Thomas y por el momento, me he enterado que esta haciendo prototipos de circuitos I.A. con la idea de colocarlos en los Zoids de la guardia fronteriza para evitar el contrabando de armas y demás productos".

 -"Se ve que no sabes nada de él" –se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y dando vuelta, se encontró frete a Van.

 -"Bah, no te incumbe" –dijo torciendo el gesto en son de broma volviendo a su labor de picar la verdura.

 -"Dejando de lado las bromas y demás" –dijo el hombre a sus espaldas –"¿Thomas ya lo sabe?".

 El cuchillo se detuvo en su afán de picar cortado ligeramente el dedo de la mujer. Sangre comenzó a brotar insistente de su herida, pero estaba tan seria que ni cuanta se había dado.

 -"No te preocupes, Irvine aún se está bañando y tardará un poco, quedo repleto de grasa".

 -"No lo sabe, no quiero arruinarle la vida con una obligación que no le corresponde del todo" –murmuró con la cabeza gacha –"Ahora que es Coronel, no quiero agobiarlo con problemas como éste, él ya tiene mucho que hacer".

 -"Tienes que decirle, sino, las cosas tarde o temprano se te complicaran".

 -"Espero que sea más tarde que temprano".

 -"¿Sabes? Thomas…" –dijo Van, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de los niños anunciando animosos que su tío Irvine ya había acabado de bañarse y que por fin podrían cenar, dejando así inconclusa, la noticia que estaba por decirle Van.

* * *

 El día había terminado ya y los niños estaban por dormirse, esa noche, a petición de Xiomara,  todos se quedarían a dormir en casa de la familia Freiheit.

 Moonbay bostezó un poco a sentir sueño mientras su pequeña hacía lo mismo, pero aún tenía una duda que tenía que preguntar y sacarla así de su cabeza.

 -"Irvine ¿podrías cantarnos una canción de cuna antes de dormir?"- pidió Rhoda poniendo ojitos lindos, el hombre sonrió y asintió con ligereza.

 -"No"-dijo James –"Mejor cuéntanos una historia acerca de tus hazañas como caza recompensas".

 -"¿Qué es un caza recompensas?" –preguntó incrédula Xiomara, aún a pesar de ser hija de Moonbay, esa niña era muy ingenua.

 -"Es alguien que atrapa bandidos y le pagan por eso" –le explicó el niño tratando de parecer listo, queriendo lucirse ante ella.

* * *

 -"¿Qué…que pasó con María?" –le preguntó Moonbay a Fine, esa noche dormirían ellas en el cuarto de la pareja mientras Irvine y Van dormían en la sala.

 -"¿No te lo dije?" –Musitó confundida la Zoidiana –"Hace dos años que se casó con el padre León, ahora están de viaje y no se encuentran el la Colonia Window, por eso no los has visto, normalmente vienen casi a diario, es más, su casa no está muy lejos de aquí".

 -"¿Y tienen hijos?" –preguntó curiosa.

 -"Aún no, pero hay sospechas de que ella está embarazada".

 -"Ah" – se limitó a decir –"Espero que sea muy hermoso".

* * *

 -"Van…Van…oye Van" – el mercenario trató de despertar al conductor de Zoids, este sólo se movía de un lado a otro en el sillón donde se encontraba –"Oye Van ¿Estás despierto?".

 -"Gracias a ti, si lo estoy".

 -"¿Sabes, Van? Es curioso, pero Xiomara me ha dicho que le gustaría que yo fuera su papá".

 -"Dejala Irvine, es una niña y no sabe lo que dice" –murmuró.

 -"Chistoso"-murmuró de mala gana –"He estadio haciendo cuentas, y por la edad que tiene Xiomara, deduzco que Moonbay se casó un año después que tú".

 Van sacudió la  cabeza con desgano y su boca se abrió un poco para decirle todo, pero la conciencia vino a llamarle recordándole que el decirle la verdad a Irvine estaba en manos de Moonbay.

* * *

 Un automóvil conducía por le desierto muy a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, sus superiores le habían pedido rapidez y eso significaba lo antes posible.

 Sus ojos verdes analizaron un mapa proporcionado por su confiable maquina indicándole que llegaría al amanecer a la Colonia Window.

 -"Perfecto" –murmuró y aceleró un poco para tratar de llegar más rápido aún.

* * *

 El sueño se le fue de repente y decidió ir a tomar algo de agua, su garganta estaba seca, la necesitaba con urgencia.

 Ando descalza por toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, agarró un vaso limpio y se sirvió un poco de agua del refrigerador.

 -"Vaya" –dijo el mercenario recargándose en el marco de la puerta –"¿No puedes dormir otra vez?".

 -"¿A que te refieres con eso?".

 -"Ayer por la noche estuviste en mi cuarto, eso me da a entender que no podías dormir y fuiste a perturbarme".

 La mujer cerró con fuerza el puño de su mano libre, le había enojado ese comentario cuando él, esa noche, se la había pasado pronunciando su nombre entre sueños, y ahora se atrevía a decir que era ella la que lo perturbaba.

 -"Cinico" –murmuró con rabia y estuvo a puntó de arrojarle encima el agua en el vaso.

 -"Vamos, no te enojes, sólo bromeaba" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole paso a la mujer.

 -"Pues no me gustan tus bromas".

 -"Ya, ya" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente –"¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?".

 -"¿Qué pasó entre María y tú que ya no están juntos?".

  El rostro del hombre se mostró confundido en un principio, luego se suavizó mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

 -"Terminamos" –dijo simplemente.

 -"Eso es obvio" –murmuró de mala gana –"lo que quiero saber es porque terminaron".

 -"Vaya" – hablo él –"No pensé que fueras tan curiosa" –ella sonrió tan ladinamente como él había hecho –"Fue por mi oficio, tu sabes que soy un caza recompensas, un mercenario, y mi trabajo es el peligro, eso fue lo que no le pareció a ella, y bueno, sin más ni más, terminamos con nuestra relación".

 -"¿Y así de simple lo dices? ¿Cómo si no te hubiera dolido?".

 -"No, me di cuanta de que no la amaba, de que era un simple capricho. Ella es tan hermosa que caí en su encanto, no fue nada como para llorar".

 -"Buenas noches" –dijo Moonbay yendo rumbo al fregadero para poner ahí el vaso sucio –"Tengo sueño y me retiro".

 -"¿No quieres saber más de lo que fue de mí en estos 5 años?".

 -"No" –dijo ella –"con lo que escuche fue suficiente".

 Irvine la tomó del brazo de una forma poco busca –"Pero yo aún quiero saber que fue de ti en estos años".

 Ella se soltó de su agarre zarandeando su brazo con fuerza y se dispuso a irse nuevamente –"Buenas noches".

 Y se alejó en la oscuridad del pasillo que la llevaba hasta las habitaciones dejando al hombre solo en la penumbra con una gran duda en la mente y una pregunta en la boca.

 -"No entiendo a las mujeres" –murmuró resignado y se dirigió a su sillón.

**__________*__________*__________**

 Moonbay se pegó a la puerta después de cerrarla tras de sí y de pronto le nació el darle un ligero golpe lleno de furia para consigo misma mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de forma silenciosa.

* * *

 Había amanecido ya y el automóvil se había detenido frente a la casa de los Freiheit, si bien, la luz del sol apenas comenzaba a llenar el campo con su luz, varios pueblerinos ya se encontraban trabajando en sus huertos y sus otras actividades, las mujeres ya comenzaban a prepararse para ir de compras al mercado, y los niños para ir a la escuela, sin duda alguna, desde que había acabado la guerra, todos los pueblos comenzaban a prosperar comenzando con la fundación de pequeñas escuelas y diminutas clínicas con graciosos letreros de hospitales.

 Las personas que se encontraban en los alrededores lo miraron extrañadas, el automóvil en el que había llegado mostraba honroso el escudo de la Nación Imperial, y siendo esa una Colonia Republicana, les parecía rara la aparición de ese sujeto por esos rumbos.

 -"Buenos Días" –gritó el hombre fuera del portón –"Buenos Días".

 Nada. Nadie contesto a su llamado.

 -"Buenos Días" –volvió a gritar y esta vez escuchó un pequeño ruido después de ver a tres niños asomarse por una ventana.

 -"Mamá, un extraño llama a la puerta" –se escuchó un grito desde dentro y en cuestión de unos minutos, la mujer rubia salió de la casa completamente despeinada, tallándose los ojos y envuelta en una gruesa bata de noche.

 -"Se-señorita Fine" –tartamudeó el hombre y comenzó a hacerle reverencia, tan rápido, que llegó un momento en el su cabeza azotó contra la reja.

 -"Si ¿Qué desea?" –preguntó de forma adormilada.

 -"Que gusto volver a verla, señorita Fine" –dijo alegre, pero luego lo consideró –"Oh, Perdón…Señora de Freiheit".

 Fine reflexionó un poco recordando ese tono de voz y pronto dejo de estar adormilada –"¿Thomas?".

* * *

 Bien, hasta aquí le dejo, que cruel soy, jijiji, no, no es cierto, pronto subiré el 7° Capitulo para atormentarlos.

 Pido disculpas por la demora en subir este capitulo, pero es que he tenido una infinidad grande de problemas, y ni modo, a resolverlos antes de  que se hicieran más grandes aún.

 El siguiente Capitulo de "Amarte es complicado" lo subiré el viernes, o a más tardar el Sábado, no se preocupen por ello, además de que sacaré a debut a otras dos historias de es serie, que es mi favorita, no se preocupen, esta semana tendrán que leer de mí.

 También quiero alentar al los lectores que se animen a escribir de esta serie, juro que leeré cada historia gustosa de hacerlo, me encantaría en realidad que más se animaran a escribir, y esperaré con ansias a ello.

 Quiero mandarle un saludo grande a Giris por apoyarme a continuar y a todos los demás, que se me han ido de la cabeza por ahora, tomen en cuenta que son la 1:00 a.m.

 No trataré asuntos muy militares, aquí realmente no importan, así que les agradezco su apoyo.

 Pueden escribirme a donde siempre y dejarme Review (por favor, déjenlo, please) 


End file.
